It is known practice to equip a control room with a plurality of displays, for example flat screens, which each output different image information. In this case, the displays are mounted on a user's workstation via holders. More image information is generally available than can be output on the existing displays. In this context, a user interface can allow image information to be changed over from one display to another display or can allow the image information on one display to be replaced with image information which has previously not been output on any of the displays.
Control rooms often have a large screen. In this context, there may be a need to select one of the displays so that its image is output on the large screen. Such a selection can be made, for example, using switches which are uniquely assigned to the displays.
Embodiments of the present invention are intended to provide a user interface and a method for interactively selecting a display, which provide an alternative to the prior art.